wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.0.1
novel by Christie Golden called Before the Storm}} * MD5 | Prev = 1.12.2 | Current = 2.0.1 | Next = 2.0.3 }} Before the Storm (Patch 2.0.1) is the content patch for World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. World of Warcraft Client Patch 2.0.1 Looking for Group Interface Tool A new Looking For Group tool designed to assist players in finding groups for instanced dungeons and quests will now be available. This interface gives players the option to be added to a pool of other players also looking for a group, as a means to expedite the process. In addition, players will also be able to search for additional members in situations where they have a group and are simply looking to find more players. For a complete overview of this new interface, please take a moment and read the information contained on our comprehensive Looking for Group preview. See See also for link. General * All players will have their talent points reimbursed and will have access to new talents throughout their trees; this includes the 41-point talents. Several new abilities have also been added for all classes. * All pets will now receive a percentage of their master's armor, spell damage, spell resistances, attack power, and stamina. * Low-level spells cast by high-level players will receive smaller bonuses from +healing and +spell damage. * HoTs, DoTs, and channeled spells have been re-balanced to receive a more appropriate (higher) percentage of +spell damage and +healing. * HoTs from different sources will now stack (i.e. multiple druids can cast the Rejuvenation spell on 1 target). * New item property "Resilience" has been introduced. Resilience reduces your chance to be the victim of a critical strike, and reduces the amount of damage critical strikes do to you. * Weapon Skill now does the following: ** Weapon skill will no longer reduce the percentage damage lost due to glancing. ** The player will gain 0.1% to their critical strike rating per weapon skill against monsters above their level. * When casting a buff on a low level target, the appropriate rank of the buff will automatically be applied. * In PvP, Crowd Control effects will last no longer than 12 seconds instead of the full duration, with a chance of a heartbeat resist. * Players will no longer lose faction when under the influence of "Mind Control" or the Gnomish Mind Control Cap. * Several improvements have been made to the Macintosh client, including support for Multi-Threaded OpenGL on Intel Macs running OS X 10.4.8 or higher. PvP * Honor System Revamp ** Current honor totals have been reset. ** Players may display their highest lifetime rank title (accessible from character sheet). ** Honor points earned each day may now be spent as a form of currency. ** Check the PvP tab of your character sheet to see your honor information. ** PvP rewards are no longer unique. * Marks of Honor earned from battlegrounds are no longer turned in for reputation or honor. They are now used in addition to honor points in order to purchase rewards. * Two New Arenas are now available in three different modes. ** 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5 matches ** Players may queue up at Goblin NPC's in Stormwind, Ironforge, Orgrimmar, Undercity, and Gadgetzan. Druids * The talent "Swiftmend" will now include bonus healing from the talents "Improved Rejuvenation" and "Empowered Rejuvenation". * "Omen of Clarity's" duration has been increased to 30 min. Hunters * Traps can be set while in combat, but require a 2 second arming time. * "Auto shot" will be automatically enabled if the Hunter steps out of melee range while in combat with target. * 1 Agility will now grant 1 Ranged Attack Power. * "Auto shot" is now reset when casting Aimed Shot. * "The Beast Within's" Bonus damage caused has been reduced to 10%, but now also reduces the mana cost of all spells by 20%. * Freezing Traps will now cancel combat when cast. Mages * "Frost Nova" (Water Elemental Spell) has now been renamed "Freeze". Shaman * Shaman with the appropriate talent spec are now able to dual-wield. ** Self-weapon buffs such as Windfury Weapon can be applied to both main and off-hand weapons. * Rockbiter's weapon functionality has been changed. It is now a damage proc instead of a flat attack power bonus. * Windfury Weapon and Rockbiter Weapon enchantments will only benefit the weapon with the enchantment on it. Warlocks * The range of "Drain Life" and "Drain Mana" spells have been increased. Warriors * Rage generation from dealing damage has been normalized. ** All Rage awards are averaged with our expected rage per swing (adjusted for weapon speed). Items * The "Far Sight" effect has changed so that the camera now zooms in to a distant location, rather than instantly showing the distant view. This also affects the items: Ultra-Spectropic Vision Goggles, the Ornate Spyglass, and the Hunter ability "Eagle Eye." * Spells can now require either a totem item or a totem category item to cast a spell. This means that the Enchanting Rods now count as all of the lower level enchanting rods as well, so you only need a single enchanting rod instead of all six. This also means that "Finkle's Skinner" now counts as a Skinning Knife. Several weapons that are picks have been flagged as counting as a Mining pick as well. * Items that give bonuses, such as critical strike percentage, have been modified to adhere to a combat rating system. * All current items will provide the exact same benefit from ratings at level 60 as they provided before the ratings system. * Thrown weapon items no longer stack, but use durability instead. One unit of durability is lost per throw, and these items can be repaired. * The tool tip for the Great Staff of the Guardian now shows the proper increase of 28 to the party spell critical rating. * Items that are useable from player inventory with a cooldown will now update the cooldown in real-time. * Players will no longer be able to sell the "Blue Skeletal Horse" to vendors. * The damage Proc from the item "Misplaced Servo Arm" will no longer break the Rogue ability "Gouge". * The "Skull of Impending Doom" has been changed and will now increase run speed by 60% for 10 seconds, but deals damage equal to 60% of your maximum health and drains 60% of your maximum mana for over 10 seconds. * The Backfire effect on the "Net-O-Matic" will no longer break on damage. Professions * All of the profession-made items that have been created up to now have been given proper stats based on the current expansion item level progression table. * Most of the items made by Tailoring/Leatherworking/Blacksmithing have had their creation time reduced. Now the cap on time required to make an item in those professions is based on quality and level. ** New Max times required. *** Level 31+ Green Items at least 8 sec *** Level 31+ Blue Items at least 15 sec *** Level 31+ Purple Items at least 25 sec * Skill level now determines what items you can disenchant. ** Skill 1= Level 1-20 ** Skill 25= Level 20-25 ** Skill 50= Level 25-30 ** Skill 75= Level 30-35 ** Skill 100= Level 35-40 ** Skill 125= Level 40-45 ** Skill 150= Level 45-50 ** Skill 175= Level 50-55 ** Skill 200= Level 55-60 ** Skill 225= Level 60-65 * Players will no longer lose an item when attempting to disenchant on a boat when the loading screen appears. User Interface * Meeting Stone gossip options have been removed from Innkeepers in preparation for the new LFG system. * Sound Preferences Window ** Enable Sound in Background has been added as an option. ** A Sound Channels slider has been added with Low to High setting options. A default setting of "Low" has been set for PC s and a setting of "High" has been set for Macs. * LFG/LFM UI ** Tips have been added to Loading Screen tips and new player tips ** Meeting Stones now function similar to a Warlock Summon spell. *** Players select party member to be summoned and right click the stone. A second party member then clicks the portal to summon. * Enchanting UI has been vastly improved. * Raid UI now supports frame for Main Tank. * Spell Alert (Enemy Cast bar) ** Defaults to off ** Enabled through Interface Options ** Displays targeted enemy's cast bar when they are casting. ** May also be displayed with "V" key functionality. * Auto-loot may be enabled with just one click in the Interface Options. * Character sheet UI now displays more precise melee, ranged, and spell stats. * Players can now cast item targetable spells on items that are in your action bar. For instance you can cast feed pet and have the food you want the pet to be fed in one of your action bars. * Semi-charged items can no longer be placed in the Auction House. * A knowledge base has been added to the in-game UI. ** Searchable database of FAQ's and common support issues. * Keyrings have been expanded to hold more key-type items and will now size dynamically for the number of keys in possession. * The Hunter ability, "Mend Pet," will now turn red when a pet is out of range. * Players will now be able to disable ability messages in the floating combat text. * Players will now be able to scroll down their ignore list if it extends beyond one page. * The tooltips for the Show Dispellable Debuffs and Show Castable Buffs options will now specify they only apply to raid pullout groups. * Significant changes have been made to User Interface customization. ** For specific details, please visit http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=36975623&sid=1. Bugs * The Rend Blackhand arena event in Upper Blackrock Spire will now properly reset after a wipe. * Players will no longer resurrect with low mana and health if they died and released on a Zeppelin or Ship. * Fixed an issue where effects with 100% chance to be applied were being resisted. * Fixed an issue where high level players were not being properly credited the right amount of faction reputation. * Party members will now be properly credited for completing the "Dead Man's Plea" quest when a totem or pet gets the killing blow on Baron Rivendare. * Slowing abilities and spells will no longer decrease the speed of a player when traveling by Gryphon. * Fixed an issue where players were re-taining talent based abilities even after re-training. * Fixed an issue where the Warlock spell "Shadowburn" was improperly consuming two Soul Shards. * Fixed an issue where players were unable to click on anything if they had any add-ons installed. * Fixed an issue where players were able to use "Mana Burn" on mobs and players without mana. * Fixed an issue where spells that proc while a player was standing would not proc if they were sitting or lying down. * Fixed many interface overlapping graphic issues. * Fixed an issue where Seal of Justice (Rank 2) will now refresh with melee strikes. * Blood Elf mobs in Azshara will now have the correct model. * Fixed an issue where a spell with two procs would be reflected and one of the procs would still hit the player that reflected the spell. * Fixed an issue that was putting Hunters back into combat when they have the "Spirit Bond" Talent or have the Cryptstalker set bonus. * Fixed an issue where players were being awarded the wrong item when double looting a corpse under the master loot option. * Fixed an issue where players interrupted while casting would have a longer cast time than normal. * Fixed an issue where players could not see enchants when inspecting another player. * Fixed an issue where extra attacks from "Windfury Weapon" would not proc "Flurry" when they crit. * Fixed an issue where players that were killed in freezing traps would be stuck there until releasing. * Fixed an issue where Warlocks were able to despawn a pet to gain a free "Soul Shard"in the Battlegrounds. * Warrior "Shield Slam" and "Shield Bash" will no longer trigger a proc from an equipped weapon. * Fixed an issue where players were able to consume a Mana Emerald at full mana. * The totem, "Wrath of Air," will no longer be useable in "Ghost Wolf" form. * Fixed an issue where Warrior "Battle Shout" was causing too much threat. * Fixed an issue where computers with ATi video cards were sometimes having problems when displaying a certain texture. * Fixed an issue where the Warlock spell "Death Coil" gained double the benefit from the talent "Shadow Mastery". * Player pets will no longer attack CC'ed targets while in Passive mode. * "Prayer of Spirit" will no longer cast on the user if there is no other target selected. * "Lightning Shield" will now have the appropriate cool-down time between uses. * Fixed an issue where materials were being consumed if a player logged out before an enchantment had finished being applied. * The Hunter, "Auto Shot," ability will no longer activate on resurrection. * Fixed a bug where "Inner Focus" was not being consumed when using "Mind Soothe." * Fixed a bug where Rogues were able to use the ability "Ghostly Strike" when not facing their target. * Warlock pet dismiss sounds will now play properly. * Fixed an issue where Fist weapons were sheathing improperly. * Bags will no longer overlap the Bank UI when the game window is resized. * Players will no longer be able to whisper to enemy players in Battlegrounds. * The Skeletal Gryphon ride for the Eastern Plaguelands PvP event will now fly at its correct speed. * Players will no longer be able to jump onto the top of the Dun Baldar Fortress in Alterac Valley and get behind the terrain to attack other players. * Shapeshifting will now break "Nogginfogger Elixir" effect. * You will no longer die when Feign Death is finished channeling. * "Scatter Shot" will now properly do damage even if the target is immune to the confuse effect. * "Aspect of the Cheetah" will now properly trigger with absorbed damage. * Casting a lower rank polymorph on a target that is already under the effect of a higher rank will cause an error message and not consume mana. * The talent, "Master of Elements," will now properly proc off of totems. * Players will no longer be attacked by same faction guards when using mind control on an enemy player to attack. * "Vanish" will now properly un-target the Rogue from the attacker when the attacker is in the same party. * The talent, "Improved Chain Heal," will now properly add to the base healing done. * "Healing Wave" Ranks 11 and 12 will now benefit from the Shaman talent, "Healing Way." * "Improved Curse of Agony" will now properly increase the base and spell power. * Warlocks will now be properly credited a Soul Shard from their pet when they take a flight path. * Warlocks will now be properly credited a Soul Shard from their pet when they are dead at the end of a Battleground match. * Warlocks will now be properly credited a Soul Shard from their pet when they enter an Arena. * Casting "Dark Pact" after exiting combat will no longer put you back in combat. * The tool tip for the "Great Staff of the Guardian" now shows the proper increase of 28 to the party spell critical rating. * Several Chest spawns in Dustwallow Marsh will now properly spawn above ground. * Items that can give +Stamina/Intellect from random suffixes will now properly apply while dead. * "Beastmaster's Gloves" will now give the proper 2% crit chance for Hunter pets. * Fixed a bug where you can end up with overlapping bags after resizing the window. * Various graphical errors will be noticeable while viewing maps. Mac * Added support for Multi-Threaded OpenGL on Intel Macs running OS X 10.4.8 or higher. Depending on hardware, scene and graphical settings, this can raise frame rates up to a factor of 2X. * Improved video hardware detection and default settings, especially with Intel video. * Vertex Animation Shaders have been disabled for systems with Intel video. * Improved iTunes key-binding feature for smoothness and track name display. * Fixed a bug where Tutorial Tips would not be marked as viewed correctly on PowerPC Macs. * Fixed a rare crash bug in the audio code. * Improved support for Weather Shaders. * Added support for changing the mouse sensitivity in WoW. Previously, the Mac version ignored the value from the slider in the Interface Options dialog. Patch MD5 Checksum The following are the checksums for the 5 patch files for the US version of World of Warcraft, for anyone seeking to verify a download from a mirror: 4398f4d0922b48428188914532343975 wow-final.mpq 4773fc8093e17b3821fb942b8bcc7ace wow-partial-1.mpq 6a86e811ee12172ef0e5dd054916ff5d wow-partial-2.mpq e38402d052718e318d2781cb687f1a75 wow-partial-3.mpq 908743f105c13ce129912428311c6bfe updater.exe Known Issues From [http://blue.mmo-champion.com/topic/40077/known-issues-patch-201-updated-12-12-06 0. ISSUES Patch 2.0.1 12-12-06] | 12/12/2006 05:31:29 PM PST by Averinn: 'Edit -' I'd like to make it clear that these are not ALL the known issues for 2.0.1. These are some of the most commonly reported issues for patch 2.0.1 to this point in an effort to reduce the duplicate reports on this forum. -Averinn ;General * The patch notes released were not entirely correct for 2.0.1. You can find them below: *:http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/patchnotes/ * Forum avatars do not match your in-game character. * The tooltip color for an enchanted item is displaying incorrectly. * Elemental Templars aren't able to be summoned in Silithus unless the player logs out and logs back in. * The Kodo mount is missing an idle spacebar animation. * In-game mouse speed isn't consistent with the desktop speed on a Mac. * The self-cast hotkeys aren't able to bind to Alt - (dash). * Certain throwing weapons are being consumed when used as a throwing weapon. * The proc on the Ravager is not functioning properly. * The zoom feature for Far-sight, Eagle Eye, and Far Sight is missing. * In the PVP window, Today's Estimate Honor points doesn't show any information. ;Battlegrounds * It is possible to fear players through random walls in the Arena. * The mouse-over for the Healing Done column of the BG scoreboard says 'Damage Done'. * Joining a battleground queue for a specific instance of that battleground puts you in the first available queue. * Players can be put in Arena groups with players of the opposite faction. [ Post edited by Hortus ] ;Druid * Mangled stacked is reducing bleed effects beyond their base damage after they wear off. * Talenting Mangle, while dead, does not properly teach the ability. ;Hunter * The troll tame beast quest cannot be completed unless the taming rod is equipped. * Silencing Shot does not activate Auto-Shot after using the ability. * The pet UI bar is appearing on screen, despite the pet not being resurrected with the Hunter while in a battleground. * Readiness isn't resetting the cooldown on Wyvern Sting and Flare. * Hunter serpent pet animations are not correctly animating at long range. * Casting Revive Pet while having an active hunter pet will immediately dismiss the pet. ;Mage * Blazing Speed does not always remove movement impairing effects. * The Mage Water Elemental won't attack if rapidly set on passive mode. * If a Water Elemental targeting reticule is active when the Elemental despawns, the Mage will be unable to cast any other spells. * Ice Block does not protect against Avengers Shield. * The Mage fire talent Critical Mass is not updating the character sheet UI. ;Shaman * Lightning Shield can proc without the Shaman being hit. ;Warlock * Damage from environmental damage will cause Warlock's Nether Protection to proc. * Soul Shards are being consumed while inside an Arena. * Drain Soul is not creating Soul Shards when used to kill players in the Arena. * Warlock Felguard is using the Succubus voice. * The Warlock Pet Spells: Tainted Blood Rank 4 and Rank 5 do not overwrite the first three ranks of the spell. ;Warrior * Warriors can be disarmed, despite placing talent points in the Arms talent "Weapon Mastery". See also * http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/lookingforgroup.html fr:Patch 2.0.1 pl:Patch 2.0.1 2.0.01